White lie à la seith mage
by DaChocolat
Summary: Fraxus Oneshot / Sexual innuendos / Entry for Fraxus Love Fest 2016, prompt for day 1 - 'Demons and Dragons'


**I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting on an update for my Fraxus fic 'Coffee to go'! My motivation is really down, then I wanted to write for the Fraxus Love Fest which didn't really work out either and I only got two entries done, and then I got sick urgh. But I don't want to leave anymore excuses so I finally upload the two oneshots I wrote for the Love Fest! It haven't uploaded each of my oneshots on here yet, in fact there are a lot more.**

 **But for now have this little thing!**

* * *

Ever almost choked on her tea when she heard what exactly the problem was Laxus and Freed wanted to talk about during breakfast. "You did WHAT?"

She really couldn't believe this! …and didn't need those information and images either, honestly.

"We did nothing!" Freed cried out, still trying to defend himself. It was embarrassing. He still couldn't believe this either. Well he could. But… argh.

Laxus seemed surprisingly amused. He merely gave a shrug. "Was worth it."

"Ohoho!" Bixlow cackled, even more so when he stared at Freed and Ever's desperate expressions. "So whatcha gonna tell the hotel?"

"The truth. Bet the bed was old anyway. And obviously not good enough." The blond man shrugged again. It was a pretty simple issue for him. Man, that could happen right? They sure weren't the first ones to have _broken a bed while having sex_. Geez, this was supposed to be a trip for some relaxing time – that was to be expected, wasn't it? Well not the bed thing…but the sex.

"NO!" Freed now turned to Laxus in absolute horror, something that just caused his best friend to laugh louder. Ever tried to hush them both so they wouldn't arouse to much attention. They weren't the only people in this breakfast room after all.

"Why not? Sheesh, it's no big deal."

"Laxus, we BROKE the bed! If someone finds out-"

"Then what?"

Ever tried to ignore them now and sipped on her tea again. She didn't know these guys, nope… Perhaps she should go call Elfman.

"That's…That's absolutely embarrassing!"

"What, that we have mind-blowing sex?"

"No!"

"Ding dong, too much information ," the seith mage now commented though still hadn't gotten rid of his smirk. His flying totems cheerfully repeated his words.

"Oh god…," Freed sighed resting his face in his palms. There was no way they could tell the truth! Nope!

"Bet ya said that last night too."

"Bixlow!"

Laxus and Bixlow snickered. A moment after the lightning mage regained a stoic mien however and crossed his arms. "We can easily pay for it, no problem. They won't ever see us again."

"Laxus, we are mages! And avowedly not very unbeknownst ones!"

Freed couldn't eat anything right now. This issue was the only thing on his mind. Rather typical. But this problem needed to be solved. _Now_.

To his contentment Laxus seemed to consider a different solution. Most likely since he was perfectly aware that the rune mage would keep being obstinate and wouldn't allow them to reveal the true happening straightforwardly.

While the seith mage was secretly stealing Laxus' bread to eat it, the blond nodded. "Fine, we're gonna check out and-"

"I have an idea!" His mouth was still full and now that the lightning mage noticed that his bread was gone Bixlow easily earned a death glare. Apart from that he had everyone's attention, however. Well, everyone as in Ever, Freed and Laxus.

"Heh. Ya will see, I can manage this."

The Raijinshuu's Captain was skeptical. Usually _he_ was the one to hold the conversations. But this time he nodded…

…god, hopefully he wouldn't regret this decision.

"Alright. Laxus? Are you okay with that, too?"

Again the blond shrugged. "I guess. I don't care anyway." But he would get payback for Bixlow stealing the food from his plate.

"Great!"

The seith mage definitely looked way too cheerful, Ever thought… Sometimes she thought she was the only one sane in their group, honestly.

xxx

It was two hours later that they had packed all their stuff and walked down to the main hall of the hotel together. Ever didn't want to listen to the possible ruckus, so she decided to go wait outside while Freed and Laxus agreed that they could impossibly leave the seith mage unobserved.

Freed felt a nervous twitch in his stomach. _The Lord help them!_

The man sitting behind the reception looked grumpy though that might just be a false appearance. They had announced the broken bed already, so now they just had to…get out of his situation. Swiftly and slyly since they decided the truth mustn't come to light.

Both Laxus and the rune mage wanted to know just what their friend had in mind. On the other hand they weren't sure if they really wanted to know.

Either way, once the employee asked for the explanation and just what had caused this chaos, the seith mage had a brief answer.

Bixlow briefly looked back over his shoulder where his two pals were standing, then back. "A _demon_ and a _dragon_ , Sir."

Freed's hands twitched. He wanted to facepalm.

Clearly enough the man sitting behind the counter was staring at the seith mage in utter disbelief now. "A…demon and a dragon?" There was a pause. Bixlow with the huge grin and the man with a wrinkled forehead. "…"

"We're mages of Fairy Tail, a guild in Fiore, good man. Ya can see my guild mark if ya wanna." Bix let his tongue hang out without waiting for the other's response, gaining a look of surprise and…concern from the employee. Luckily enough though he seemed to be informed about the existence of mage guilds and magical creatures…Still, this story was odd.

"…and you went here because-"

"-'cause of a secret mission, that's right. One of yer mates requested us but told us to keep it as quiet as possible so there'd be no panic."

It seemed legit. Maybe really no one had noticed but…no, wait.. "…how did the dragon fit into the room? And why is it that only the bed is broken?"

Freed wanted to curl up and die out of embarrassment, cheeks flushed visibly and one hand unconsciously taking a grip on Laxus' coat. The blond was still keeping a rather stoic expression but he was listening attentively while Ever was still waiting outside and now calling Elfman in fact.

Her idiot boys, ugh really…

"It…" That Bixlow blinked couldn't be seen. Ah damn, he didn't contemplate this idea thoroughly enough after all, but to hell with it! "It was a small dragon. Baby dragon."

Laxus growled. But it got ignored.

What about the bed? "…uh well they kinda crashed onto it during the fight but they caught both now. Me and my female companion helped to evacuate the room."

There were so many questions left but fortunately the man finally seemed to be buying this story. Bix really had some luck. This story was one hell of a ride.

 _Ride_ , hah. _Literally_ , the seith mage bet.

"Well, if this is true…then I guess I, in the hotel's name especially, owe you a thanks. Who knows what could have happened if it weren't for you and your friends."

Bixlow was almost about to laugh and answer _'then the bed wouldn't be broken now'_ but he managed to hold himself back last-minute and nodded instead.

"Yea well, they had _two hard things_ to deal with." He was really firing up.

Freed wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Laxus choked.

"I can imagine. A demon and a dragon, my my… This never happened before."

"Yea they got summoned or somethin'. Weird story I tell ya."

The man behind the counter nodded in acknowledgment, then briefly waved towards Freed and Laxus. "You can tell your Master that we owe your guild something."

"Y-Yes…," Freed replied with an awkward smile, not wanting to let Laxus speak. He was horrible at this kinda stuff. "We will. Thank you."

"Pfft." Bixlow interrupted, waving him off with the same big grin on his face. "Wasn't a big deal. They survived the _climaxes_ , so everything's fine."

Now Freed tugged on the lightning mage's coat, his cheeks ready to explode. But Laxus' feet were rooted firmly to the floor while he was looking daggers at Bixlow's back.

"No needa thank us. It was _exciting_. We apologize if there was some _noise_."

"Bixlow." That was Laxus' growl and finally, much to the other two men's pleasure, the seith mage finished the conversation. The employee told him that he owed them something for sure but with the knowledge of what really happened in that room last night he could impossibly accept it. Freed would kill him if he did.

So after another, too long, couple of heartbeats the seith mage turned. At first he made his babies a compliment for behaving and keeping quiet ( hell, he had to protect them from this demon and dragon – if they spilled something then they would be dead ) before walking over to his two friends, smirking naturally.

"…let's go." That was all what Laxus grumbled, turned on his heels with Freed following him outisde in an instant.

Evergreen was fanning herself whilst waiting but as soon as she spotted her boys, one with red cheeks, the second with an awkward facial expression that was a mix of everything and the last one with a smirk. She just hoped that they didn't behave unprofessional or silly.

"So "

"We can go," Laxus replied quickly before a kinda awkward silence arrived. It only lasted for two or three moments of walking, though, due to a certain male.

Man oh man…

"Now whatcha say, Freed!? I'm brilliant at this stuff, ya should let me lead the conversations from now on."

But Freed just kept walking out of the hotel as quickly as he could, mumbling in embarrassment and irritation.

"No, I'm never letting you do the conversation part again…"

"Hey, I solved it didn't I?!It's not my problem if ya two can't control yer dicks and "

"BIXLOW!" The other three mages shouted in unison and it wouldn't be a surprise if it could be heard in Magnolia even.

* * *

 **I thought this idea was amusing and hope you could smile at least a little about it! If anything goes like planned I will be able to update Coffee to go the coming Friday!**

 **I hope you all are doing well! 3**


End file.
